Center Stage
by CarleySap
Summary: Center stage at a concert hall, Spencer stood, microphone in hand. (Angsty, but with an alternate, fluffier ending also available. Warning for character death for now)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ha ok so. I've had writer's block for a while then I was just kinda staring at a blank note on my iPod and all of a sudden idea. And then about halfway through writing it, I decided I was gonna write two endings because I like writing about sad stuff but I wanted to write something happy. I wrote the sad one first of course, and I figured I might as well upload it so here it is.

I didn't write the other ending yet, but I'll put it up as a second chapter to this once I do (after my homework *slaps self*)

So if you don't wanna read sad stuff, a different ending where nothing bad happens and Spencer and Billy are bros and stuff will be published later tonight.

Also I wrote this in about 10 minutes and only checked it once so sorry if there's anything weird in it, that'll be fixed for sure one I write the other ending.

* * *

"Okay Little Bro Peep, you ready for this?"

"I dunno about this dude."

"Aw come on, you've performed before! On stage, too, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, but I haven't gone on stage by _myself_ since I was a little kid. All the other times I either had my whole family or you there with me!"

"Okay, so I'll come on stage with you. Problem solved."

"I don't think you get what I mean, Billy. You were literally playing guitar for me- or, I thought you were gonna be anyway."

"Eheh, sorry 'bout that zambroni. But hey, this isn't guitar. And you've given a speech on an awards show!"

"But that was just talking! About something I cared about! Even singing on the radio, it's not like people are watching you."

The conversation between the two was interrupted by a deep voice a few yards away. "And for our next act, 9th grader Spencer Wright, from Beverly Hights."

The brunet's eyes switched focus to the dark curtain, where a girl in a STAFF shirt waved him over. His eyebrows fell in worry, and he took in a deep breath. But as he turned to walk onto the stage, a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, he saw his ghostly friend giving him a reassuring smile.

"Go rock 'em, Spence."

The boy offered a smile in appreciation, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath before turning around for the last time and walking towards the stage, head held high. Stepping onto center stage, marked by a taped-on X, he took the provided microphone in hand. He raised it to his face, and opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath. But before he could even let out a single note, a loud creaking, followed by several small /snaps/, could be heard overhead. Spencer tilted his head and eyes up to look for the source, and his heart stopped.

Right above him, held up by nothing more than several metal bars attached to the ceiling, was a large spotlight. Above that spotlight, it's supports had snapped, probably due to the unknown animal that had been wrecking things in the building for weeks.

Above the brown-haired green-eyed boy, was the stage's biggest light, falling towards him.

Center stage at a concert hall, a taped-on X marked the death of Spencer Wright, a 9th grade student from Beverly Hights.


	2. Chapter 2 (Alternate ending)

The boy offered a smile in appreciation, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath before turning around for the last time and walking towards the stage, head held high. Stepping onto center stage, marked by a taped-on X, he took the provided microphone in hand. He raised it to his face, and opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath.

When Spencer released his breath, it was accompanied by a low note of song. As he continued singing, out came more notes, forming words, the words to a song written by his cousin and best friend Billy Joe Cobra. The ghost had been the one to teach him to sing; of course he wouldn't let Spencer perform anything but a BJC hit.

Just over two minutes later and Spencer was done. Lowering the microphone to his side, he saw that his hands were shaking. However, his voice had not. The audience that filled up around half the seats began to applaud, bringing a smile to Spencer's face. He took a bow, center stage, his head bowing towards a taped-on X. Glancing to the left before bringing himself up, he saw a smiling ghost giving him a thumbs up.

As soon as the next act- who happened to be Mallory, who "never knew you were so good at singing, Spencer," had swapped places with Spencer, the brunet was scooped into a floating hug.

"See, I told ya you could do it Diana Bross!" The ghost switched his grip on his cousin from a tight hug to both hands on his shoulders, a huge smile plastered on his face.

The younger boy chuckled, looking off towards some boxes where other performers were standing around practicing their acts. "Yeah, I know. I'm still not sure how you managed to convince me to do this, though," He blinked, meeting Billy's eyes. "Thanks man."

Billy's hands were off Spencer's shoulders as he switched positions, crossing his legs and watching himself fiddle with his fingers. "Though, it definitely helped that you had the one and only Billy Joe Cobra as your coach," he said, a cocky look on his face as he looked back to the younger boy. However, he didn't hold the pose long, as he moved back in for another hug.

Running a hand through Spencer's hair and mussing it up, Billy looked at him and smiled, probably the most sincere smile Spencer had ever seen from him. "Seriously dude. I'm really proud of you."

Spencer seemed surprised for a moment, but then laughed. "Yeah, thanks Billy. I couldn't have gotten this good without you, so saying that's still kinda self centered." His eyes lit up with amusement when Billy started to pout. "Come on, let's go grab a seat and watch the rest of the acts."

He grabbed Billy's wrist as he turned towards the stage's exit, pulling the ghost along with him while he looked for a good seat. Once he sat, Billy positioned himself right by Spencer, choosing to lean over the seats from behind, his face next to Spencer's, rather than sitting. They stayed that way until they left, watching other participants in the talent show step on and off the black X in the middle of the stage.

* * *

**A/N **oops

I should have uploaded this like a month ago but I forgot ha, sorry 'bout that. But it's here now for your non-angsty enjoyment.

Also, 'Diana Bross' is a reference to Diana Ross. Honestly, the only reason I used her was because I needed a bro pun with a singer and that was the first name I thought of that would work.

And if you couldn't tell, I just copied half of the last paragraph from the first part, instead of putting the whole thing in again.


End file.
